the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto V Sector
As many Hive members are aware of, the Hive originated in Aliens vs Predator in 2010. Following this, the Matriarchs after cz1420 had brought the clan into various new videogames outside of their home sector, beginning with Aliens: Colonial Marines, eventually leading to Grand Theft Auto 5, and much later Warframe. Originally, the Hive was meant to stay in Alien franchise-based games, but this was changed during an important Hive Trial in the latter portion of Matriarch italian-stal's reign. Much of the Council at that time had collaborated at the receding popularity of AvP and ACM, and it was voted the Hive expand into a game outside it's normal territory. The game of choice was GTA5, as many of the Empresses had possession of the game. For the first time in Clan hsitory, however, the current Matriarch did not have physical jurisdiction in a sector due to lack of possession of that particular sector. Unlike the AvP sector, the GTA sector was only found on the console of Playstation 3. As such, the Grand Theft Auto V sector was ultimately the least successful of all Hive Clan sectors. During the reign of dragonsrule4444, this sector was considered dormant. Today, the sector is considered decommissioned and is not in active use. Hive Events A number of variables kept the Grand Theft Auto sector from being nearly as successful as the AvP or even ACM sectors. Not only did any Matriarchs not have direct access to the sector, but none of the suspected subleaders that had access to the sector hosted anything on it. In addition, the expansion to unfamiliar territory in gaming made the adaptation of current or creation of new Hive events also very difficult. As such, this sector only had Initiations as an adapted Hive event for the sector. No Hive games or activities were ultimately created for Grand Theft Auto 5. This meant ranking up was only viable through means of loyalty and skill, the first two of the Five Methods. As could be imagined, this limitation in Hive events was one of the main reasons this sector was never truly prominent. Leader Because no Matriarch was present, a particular subleader was placed in charge of it to act as the counterpart on the sector, somewhat like the old Monarchs of the Xbox sector. This individual was known as a Lead Empress, and this was the only time a title like this was ever used. This Empress would have slightly higher authority than other Empresses in the GTA5 sector, remaining equal to the other Empresses outside of it. It would be this Lead Empress position that would later act as the influence for the newer Monarchs after Age 8 under sdrbuck234. It was this idea of a Lead Empress that would later give rise to the repurposing of Monarchs as sector leaders during the Great Expansion. The only Lead Empress that was ever in charge of the Grand Theft Auto sector during its time of activity was mad_hatter_968, the original Empress whose idea was to expand there.